


Reylo Microfic Collection

by Fayth_Delarosa



Series: Reylo Love [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Microfic, One Word Prompts, Twitter, archive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayth_Delarosa/pseuds/Fayth_Delarosa
Summary: Collection of Twitter one-word prompts from Reylomicrofic Hub (@reylomicrofics) on Twitter that I took up!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576996
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Aglow

She was aglow, back arched in a slow stretch that highlights every inch of soft curves that contain immense power. He can only stare in wonder and amazement, thanking whoever it was in the force that decided that he was worthy of this, of her.

She stares at him, a soft smile on her lips as she extends his hand. He could laugh at the irony of it, their roles reversed.

Instead, he smiles back and takes it with no hesitation. He's ready to let the past die. Ready to live in the present, to face the future

Together.


	2. Zamboni

Rey is filled with nerves while she hears the whirring of the Zamboni finishing it's cleanup. Erasing all traces of the last performance that ended minutes ago. Her throat is dry and her hands are clammy, a strange sensation that leaves her almost numb.

Almost, until she feels his hand touch hers. She glances up to warm whiskey eyes and a roguish smile, takes a moment to map out the smattering of moles across his face. "Ready?" He murmurs, pulling her hand up to plant a kiss on top of his, giving her a comforting squeeze. 

She takes the moment to breathe, to allow his pretense to calm her, center her, and offers Ben a small smile in response "Ready" With that, they both turn back towards the ring, making their entrance with the chanting of the crowd and loud cheers.


	3. Grind

She’s smiling down at the spread before her, her hand reaching over to the black pepper grinder to twist it and grind some extra black pepper onto his plate.

She hears him call her name sleepily before turning, seeing him lean against the open doorway while he ruffles his hair.

She walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso while she plants a kiss on his jawline. “Hey, I made breakfast.”

Ben looks down at her, and gives her a lopsided smile before he swoops down and captures her lips in a sweet and long kiss that steals her breath away.

He pulls away, just enough to murmur against her lips, “I love you, Rey.”

She sighs in content, locking eyes with his before saying, “I love you too, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Bet you thought I was going lewd, didn't you! XD
> 
> Nope! But I will be posting some lewd one-shots soon. 
> 
> please look forward to it!


	4. Marvel

He marvels at the strength that she has concealed within her small and lithe body. The way she seamlessly transitions from attacking to defending against him. He feels sweat forming on his forehead, his arms beginning to ache from the force of her strikes, but he can’t find it in himself to yield.

This is where they both thrive best.

In a moment of distraction she ducks down and sweeps her leg underneath him—causing him to lose his balance and fall on his back.

She points her lightsaber at him, grinning in victory while he huffs out a breath in amusement.

“Best two out of three?”


	5. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a word prompt, it's a moodboard prompt originally from @curiousniffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an image prompt by @curiousniffin

He’s nearly out of breath by the time he reaches the top of the cliff. He’s bent over, hands on his knees while he takes large gasping breaths to steady the rapid breathing of his heart.

In the meanwhile he hears the sound of her beautiful voice make sounds of awe, clearly taking in the view up ahead.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Ben?”

He pushes himself to stand, his eyes blinking a few times to take in the sight. Streaks of red, yellow, and orange mixing and blurring together to paint the sky. The sun was setting, perfectly situated right behind her and creating a halo effect around her form.

She looks like an angel.

“Yeah, Rey.” He swallows, finally managing to say, “Absolutely breathtaking.”


	6. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implications of depression
> 
> Had to up the rating to Teen

Time.

It was something she wished would end for her.

Again and again, since Exogol, she wanted the Force to just take her already.

Dying would surely have been less painful than the near constant ache that pricks at her heart and soul.

That was then though.

Because Ben came back. Maker, he somehow made it back to her.

He’s situated right behind her, curling around her form. Even in sleep, he seems determined to stay around her, cocoon her, protect her. His arm is a reassuring weight on her upper body, reminding her that he’s here and he came back for her.

He didn’t leave her like all the others.

“Rey?” His sleepy voice pulls her back from those long held insecurities.

She turns around in his arms, snuggling closer into his warmth. He says nothing at first and just tightens his hold onto her, as if knowing where her thoughts had been. It’s likely true, considering the open and unbreakable force bond between them.

He kisses the top of her head, whispering against her hair. “It’s okay, Rey. We have all the time in the world now.”

She merely nods, taking a deep shuddering breath before she tilts her head up and captures his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Time.

Before it was something she wished would end for her.

Now it’s something she hopes will stretch on forever.


	7. Music Prompt: La Isla Magica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song! [here!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xVExQhXuyY)

The pitter patter of feet running alongside the well-known sound of heavy and measured footsteps going down the stairs brings a smile to Rey’s face while she does her best to not give away that she knows what’s going to happen next.

She’s sitting on the plush and comfortable couch, her eyes trained on the TV in front of her while her mind remains on the trio that are getting closer and closer to her from behind.

She closes her eyes and counts.

Three...

Two…

One…

“Happy birthday!”

She does a convincing job jumping from the couch and acting surprised as the two small children bound up towards her, a card and a poorly wrapped box held between them.

“Happy birthday, mama!” they yell out simultaneously.

She bends down to take the items, pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks before looking up to take the warm and loving expression of her husband.

He walks towards her, planting a soft kiss on her lips, “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”


	8. Form

He can’t help but stare in wonder at her.

Her bright eyes that are wide in disbelief. The way her trembling hand comes up to cup his cheek. Her adorable nose scrunched up in confusion. The smattering of freckles that he's dreamed of mapping out with his lips.

The way her lips open to form a name that he once hated greatly but now craves to hear from her everyday for the rest of their forever.

“Ben.”


End file.
